Pourquoi moi ou la peur de l'abandon
by larosesurleau
Summary: OS écrit en marge du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne" du Le Twilight Contest.C'est mon tout premier.


**Pourquoi moi ou la peur de l'abandon**

**Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne (Le Twilight Contest)**

**La phobie : ****La peur de l'abandon **

**Couple : **Bella/Edward

**Le Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Éternel**_**), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne"**

**PDV BELLA**

Je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai 20 ans et j'habite une petite bourgade dans l'état de Washington du nom de Forks où il pleut plus que partout. Mes parents ne se préoccupent pas de moi, Charlie est le chef de la police et ma mère Renée vit à Phoenix avec Phil son nouveau mari. Elle est partie alors que je n'avais que cinq ans. Voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur moi.

Ah oui, j'oubliais. Je suis phobique, j'ai peur de l'abandon. Pourquoi ? Et bien pour cela, il faut que je vous raconte mon passé.

_Je suis heureuse. Ça fait un an que je suis avec Paul, le fils de ma patronne. Je travaille dans un restaurant où je suis super bien. Il est mon premier amour. On a même prévu de se fiancer pour mes 18 ans. Je suis occupée à préparer un banquet pour le lendemain quand un coup de téléphone retentit. Je décroche et là, mon monde s'arrête. C'est Paul, il a été tué dans un accident de voiture cette nuit. Je m'effondre. Non pas ça.__Et voilà comment je me suis sentie abandonnée une fois de plus après ma mère._

Maintenant, ça fait 2 ans que j'ai de la Fibromyalgie. Vous vous demandez peut être ce que c'est cette chose ? Eh bien voilà, on parle plutôt de syndrome ou d'état de fibromyalgie, plutôt que de maladie. Car la cause est inconnue et il est parfois difficile de définir les contours de ce syndrome douloureux, diffus, chronique, qui touche les muscles et les tendons, notamment au niveau de leur insertion sur l'os. Les douleurs ont la particularité de se déplacer dans différents endroits du corps et elles sont, la plupart du temps, associées à une grande fatigue, des troubles psychiques et un sommeil perturbé. Elle est due à ma dépression mais je me soigne. Et c'est là, au centre de la douleur, que j'ai rencontré Edward, mon kiné. Il ne sait pas que je suis amoureuse de lui. On s'entend très bien, on parle souvent par Facebook et SMS mais jamais plus que de l'amitié. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me voit autrement mais je n'oublie pas Paul. Demain, ça fera 3 ans qu'il m'a quittée pour toujours et que mon monde est parti avec lui.

Le lendemain, j'arrive au centre pas très en forme. J'attends Edward mais il n'arrive pas. C'est Rosalie qui vient faire mon massage.

_- Salut Rose_, _Edward__ n'est pas là ?_

_- Euh... non. Il est parti. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Il ne t'a pas prévenue ?_

_- Non !_

Mais où est-il le jour où j'ai le plus besoin d'un ami ? Ce n'est pas possible, pas encore, pas lui, pas de nouveau, je ne le supporterai pas.

_- Je vais aller voir si Emmett en sait plus. J'arrive._

Emmett est le secrétaire, lui sait peut-être où il est. Elle revient, contrariée, et me tend une enveloppe.

_- Il a laissé cette lettre pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et Emmett non plus. Je vais te laisser, appelle-moi quand tu auras fini, je vais au stat._

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et sors la lettre.

_Ma Bella,_

_Je sais que le jour est mal choisi mais je n'ai pas le choix, je devais partir. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu vas me manquer._

_Bella, je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui ne te fera pas souffrir comme je suis en train de le faire._

_Mais saches que je t'aime et ce depuis le premier jour et pour toujours. Mais je devais partir, ne me cherche pas._

_Tu étais ma __**tentation**____mais je ne peux plus.____Mon____**imagination**__ ne te rendra pas honneur quand je penserai à toi._

_Adieu mon Ange, fais comme si je n'avais jamais existé._

_Ton Edward à jamais._

Je suffoque, je ne peux plus respirer, je hurle. Rose arrive en courant et elle m'attrape. Mais que faire ? Je ne vois plus rien tellement mes larmes coulent. Cette **révélation **me fait revenir 3 ans en arrière. Rose me met un **aérosol** sur le visage pour pouvoir respirer mais je n'y arrive pas. Que faire, je ne sais plus, je sombre dans le noir.

**PDV EDWARD**

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, j'ai 23 ans et je suis kiné dans un centre de réadaptation. Je vis à Forks avec mes parents, Esmée qui est décoratrice et Carlisle qui est chef de chirurgie au Seattle Grace. Ma vie était super jusqu'à ce que je décide de partir pour fuir un amour impossible. Vous vous dites mais pourquoi ? Eh bien, je sais que son premier amour est décédé il y a tout juste trois ans et j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, qu'elle ne soit pas prête à avoir une nouvelle relation. Alors je pars.

Voilà, je viens de déposer la lettre à Emmett, il le faut, je dois partir. Je passe à la **comptabilité **et au service **juridique** pour mon départ. Je pars au **Bangladesh** pour soigner des enfants. Je l'aime mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête à une nouvelle histoire d'amour, elle pense toujours à Paul. Je sais qu'elle m'aime mais pas comme je l'aime. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul donc je vais partir pour un moment, j'en ai besoin. Personne ne sait où je pars, je n'ai prévenu personne, c'est mieux pour elle. La secrétaire est devant l'**imprimante** et fait une copie de mes papiers.

_- Voilà Mr Cullen, vos papiers sont en ordre, vous pouvez y aller._

_-Merci d'avoir fait au plus vite._

_- Mais de rien._

Elle me fait les yeux doux mais je ne suis pas d'humeur donc je lui fais mon sourire en coin et me sauve. Je rentre chez moi et prépare mes valises. Voilà, je pars dans une heure.

**PDV BELLA**

Je reviens à moi. Mais où je suis ? Mon **Hésitation** est la preuve que je ne suis pas très bien réveillée. Je suis dans une chambre blanche, je suis à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi ? Une infirmière entre.

_- Comment allez-vous mademoiselle ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Où suis-je et pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête ?_

_- Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous avez eu une crise de nerfs et vous vous êtes évanouie._

_- Ah !_

Je commence à me souvenir et les mots de la lettre me reviennent, je recommence à suffoquer. L'infirmière me fait une piqûre puis elle prend le flacon et le met à la **poubelle.** Je me calme doucement, je sombre de nouveau.

Je suis bien, je suis assise au pied d'un **arbre centenaire** et je vois Paul. Il me dit que je vais aller mieux et que je vais réussir ma vie sans lui, que maintenant il ne reviendra plus. Il part, ma **Fascination** pour lui ne m'apportera rien, je dois passer à autre chose mais je lui dis que je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne encore une fois, j'ai besoin de lui. Il me répond que ce n'est pas possible, que je dois vivre et chercher mon Âme-sœur.

Je me réveille et pleure la perte de mon amour encore une fois. J'ai de nouveau été abandonnée par Paul mais aussi par Edward. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est parti.

J'entends du bruit et regarde à côté de moi. C'est Alice, ma meilleure amie qui me regarde.

_- Salut ma belle, comment ça va ? Tu vas mieux ? Veux-tu que j'appelle l'infirmière ?_

_- Salut Lilice, oui ça va. Je me sens juste abandonnée encore une fois._

_- Ne pense pas à ça, il faut que tu te reprennes. Je suis là pour toi, moi._

_- Oui mais je l'aime Alice. Pourquoi m'écrire qu'il m'aime et partir ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Rose essaye de le joindre._

**PDV EDWARD**

Je suis à l'aéroport, j'attends qu'on appelle mon vol. Mon téléphone ne fait que sonner mais je ne veux pas répondre, j'ai peur de tomber sur Bella et de ne plus vouloir partir mais au bout d'une vingtaine d'appels, je décroche.

_- Allo !_

_- Edward, c'est Rose où es-tu ?_

_- À l'aéroport, j'attends mon vol._

_- Tu ne peux pas partir !_

_- Et pourquoi Rose ? Il le faut, je ne peux plus rester._

_- Bella a fait une crise, elle est à l'hôpital, elle n'a pas supporté ton départ._

_- C'est pour elle que je suis parti, elle mérite quelqu'un de bien. Je ne suis pas bon pour elle, j'ai __**ruminé **__depuis quelques jours et je sais qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un de mieux que moi._

_- Ne fais pas ça Edward, ne l'abandonne pas, elle ne le supportera pas. Tu sais que c'est sa phobie, l'abandon._

_- Je vais réfléchir, je te rappelle si je change d'avis._

Et je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il faut que je réfléchisse, elle est ma **vulnérabilité**. La standardiste appelle mon vol... et je prends ma décision.

**PDV BELLA**

Ça fait trois mois que je ne vis plus. Il est parti et ne reviendra plus. J'étais restée une semaine à l'hôpital et ensuite, Alice m'avait demandée de venir vivre avec elle. Mais je ne bougeais plus, je pleurais tout le temps, je ne voulais même plus aller au centre mais Rose venait me chercher tous les lundis et vendredis pour mes soins. Je n'avais plus le sourire ni l'envie de vivre, je n'avais même plus de nouvelles de lui.

Je suis au centre et c'est Rose qui me masse maintenant, Elle a repris sa place. _Il_ me manque mais je ne le reverrai jamais alors je vais avoir une nouvelle vie sans amour puisque je ne suis assez bien pour personne. Emmett et Rose sont devenus mes amis ainsi que Jasper le petit-ami d'Alice. J'avais rencontré Carlisle et Esmée, ses parents. Ils ne comprenaient pas leur fils et moi je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je lui avais envoyé des mails mais pas de réponse. Je crois qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Rose m'avait dit qu'elle lui avait demandé de rester mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu. En parlant de Rose, la voilà qui arrive pour mon massage.

_- Alors ma belle, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? As-tu mangé un peu ?_

_- Ça va Rose, oui j'ai mangé mais pas grand-chose, je n'ai pas le courage._

_- Il faut que tu manges, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os. Avec tes médicaments, tu as besoin de manger._

_- Je sais mais rien ne passe, je n'ai pas faim. Et puis, je me sens mal dans ma peau, j'ai besoin de lui parler, qu'il me dise pourquoi. Ça fait trois mois Rose, j'en peux plus._

_- Je sais, on lui a dit de t'appeler mais il veut que tu passes à autre chose._

Je ne réponds pas, que pourrais-je répondre à ça ? Rien. Elle me masse en n'ajoutant rien d'autre, ensuite je vais faire ma gym mais je n'ai pas assez de force et n'y arrive pas. Je vais donc faire mon hydrothérapie. Ça me fait du bien de me relaxer dans l'eau mais quand je sors, j'ai encore plus mal donc ça ne m'arrange pas. Je retourne chez Alice et quand j'arrive, elle est avec Jasper. Je me sens de trop, les voir heureux ensemble me fait mal. Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur ?

Je vais dans ma chambre et m'enferme. Et comme chaque jour depuis 3 mois, je pleure sur ma vie et sombre dans un sommeil sans repos.

**PDV EDWARD**

Voilà 3 mois que je suis arrivé ici et j'aime voir les **éléphants** mais il me manque toujours quelque chose. Je sais ce que c'est mais je dois oublier, ne pas y penser. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien, Rose me le dit chaque fois que je lui parle mais je dois tenir, elle va m'oublier, c'est mieux pour elle. Mais je l'aime, chaque jour elle m'envoie des mails que j'ai peur d'ouvrir. Ils sont tous dans ma messagerie, j'ai peur de craquer, j'aimerais tant revoir ses yeux de **biche,** mon ange. Mon téléphone sonne.

_- Salut Rose comment vas-tu ?_

_- Ça va Edward et toi, le __**mercure**__ n'est pas trop haut ?_

_- Non ça va, il fait bon aujourd'hui, pas aussi chaud que d'habitude._

_- Il faut que tu parles à Bella. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais elle en a besoin. Elle ne mange plus et j'ai peur pour elle, c'est de pire en pire, elle va vraiment mal. Elle a vraiment maigri, tu ne la reconnaîtrais plus. On a peur, Jazz et Lilice ne savent plus quoi faire. Elle rentre du centre et pleure jusqu'à s'endormir et même dans son sommeil, elle t'appelle. Même Emmett est mal pour elle, j'ai tout essayé mais rien, elle ne veut rien d'autre que toi, juste te parler. Elle a besoin de savoir pourquoi tu es parti pour passer à autre chose._

_- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, j'ai peur de craquer en l'entendant. Même ses mails je ne peux pas les ouvrir, de peur de rentrer, la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus la lâcher._

_- D'accord, je vais te laisser, j'aurais essayé bizz._

_- Oui au revoir Rose et passe le bonjour à Emmett._

Je sais qu'elle veut bien faire mais j'ai encore besoin de temps pour aller mieux. Je retourne soigner mes petits patients en pensant à ma Bella. Que faire ? J'aimerais tellement la rejoindre mais je ne peux pas, pas encore. J'ouvre ma boite mail, elle est encore remplie de mails de Bella. Je la referme et retourne travailler, ils ont besoin de moi ici.

**PDV BELLA**

Trois mois de plus viennent de passer et je n'ai plus d'espoir de le revoir. Plus personne ne me parle de lui. Je suis partie de chez Alice, je ne pouvais plus les voir tous heureux. J'ai quitté tout le monde sans laisser d'adresse et je suis partie en Italie. Je suis dans un centre fermé pour pouvoir être soignée comme il faut car je suis en dépression. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, tout me _le_ rappelait là-bas, ici personne ne m'en parle. Les kinés sont super sympas, Rose aussi l'était mais elle me faisait penser à _lui._ Ici je suis bien, ça va mieux. Ça fait un mois que je suis arrivée, les autres ont tenté de me joindre mais je préfère les ignorer pour le moment. Quand j'arrive pour mon massage, Alec mon kiné m'attend.

_- Salut ma belle, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as meilleure mine._

_- Ça va et toi ?_

_- Bien. Alors, toujours pas envie de sortir boire un verre avec nous ?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas toi mais je ne peux pas pour le moment, j'ai encore besoin de temps._

_- Ok pas de problème, j'attendrai, toute la vie s'il faut._

Je ne réponds plus, je suis mal pour lui, il est gentil mais je ne peux pas. Je dois _l_'oublier, je le sais mais pas pour le moment.

_- Il y a un nouveau qui arrive demain, tu le savais ?_

_- Non, comment il s'appelle ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, il est Américain c'est tout ce que je sais._

_- Ah un compatriote alors, bah je verrai ça demain enfin si je descends._

Mon massage fini, je vais manger des **spaghettis,** j'adore ça. Je remonte dans ma chambre mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je lis un peu mon livre préféré, 50 Nuances de Grey. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être Ana, je l'envie d'avoir trouvé son Christian, elle a de la chance. Enfin, je dis mon livre préféré mais c'est mon deuxième car ceux que j'aime le plus, c'est Twilight. Et oui, moi aussi je veux trouver mon vampire, mon Âme-sœur, comme les autres. Après avoir lu, je vais me coucher. Il est tôt mais je suis fatiguée, mon traitement est fort et j'ai besoin de repos. Demain est un autre jour.

Il est 7h30 quand je me réveille. Je vais déjeuner, la **servante** me demande ce que, je veux lui demande juste un peu de céréales et de lait, je n'ai pas faim, j'ai encore fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Quand cela ira-t-il mieux ? Il est 9h quand j'arrive au centre pour rejoindre Alec, mais il n'est pas encore là. Il arrive et vient m'embrasser. Il me dit que ce n'est pas lui qui va me masser aujourd'hui et m'envoie dans la cabine du nouveau. Je me prépare et me couche.

**PDV EDWARD**

Après 6 mois en Asie, me voilà en Italie. Je commence avec mon premier patient, j'entre dans la cabine et là, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Bella est couchée sur le ventre en train d'attendre. Ce n'est pas possible, je dois encore rêver. Je regarde sa fiche et non, je ne rêve pas, c'est bien elle.

_- Bonjour !_

Elle se redresse, me regarde et fond en larmes. Non pas ça, je ne peux pas la voir ainsi. Je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras.

_- Non, ne pleure pas Bella, s'il te plaît. Je suis là, ne pleure plus._

_- Edward c'est bien toi ? Ce n'est pas encore mon imagination ?_

_- Non, je suis bien là. Oh ma Bella, comme tu m'as manqué. Pardon de t'avoir abandonnée, je n'aurais pas dû mais j'en avais besoin._

_- Ne repars plus, reste avec moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande._

Je l'embrasse, c'est si bon, j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment. Je ne veux plus la laisser, je suis si bien avec elle dans mes bras. Je respire ses cheveux, son odeur m'a manqué. Oh oui, ça m'a manqué. Je la libère pour qu'on puisse respirer tous les deux, elle me regarde et me souris. Elle a l'air si heureuse de me retrouver et moi je suis si heureux de l'avoir dans mes bras que je ne la lâche pas.

_- Mon ange, je dois finir ma journée mais après je veux te retrouver. J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi, tu m'as tellement manqué._

_- Tu finis à quelle heure ? Je viendrais te chercher ici._

_- Je finis à 16 h mon Ange, je t'attendrai ici mon amour._

_- Je vais finir mes soins et je viens te rechercher mon bien-aimé._

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de la laisser repartir, elle me manque déjà. Ma journée passe doucement, j'ai tellement hâte de la retrouver. Je croise Alec qui me demande si ça a été avec Bella. Il me dit que c'est sa patiente préférée et qu'il attend qu'elle aille mieux pour être avec elle. Je rage, je sais que c'est avec moi qu'elle veut être mais je ne lui dis rien.

Enfin 16h arrive et ma belle me saute dans les bras devant un Alec qui me regarde avec un regard noir.

Elle est si belle ma princesse, je l'aime tellement. Comment j'ai fait pour l'abandonner il y a six mois, je ne saurais plus vivre sans elle maintenant.

_- Eh mon ange comment vas-tu ? C'est si bon de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué depuis ce matin._

_- Toi aussi, j'ai eu peur d'avoir rêvé ton retour. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Alec, pourquoi il t'a regardé ainsi ?_

_- Il est juste jaloux mon ange, il venait de me dire que tu lui appartenais._

_- Ohhhh !_

_- Et oui mon ange, tu as des admirateurs, tu ne le savais pas ?_

_- Non, il est super avec moi mais je ne pouvais pas penser à lui de cette façon, c'est toi que j'aime et même si tu étais parti, je ne voulais personne d'autre._

Elle est si timide ma Bella, elle ne voulait personne, tant mieux pour moi sinon je m'en serais mordu les doigts. Je lui tends la main et on sort du centre pour aller manger un morceau. On trouve un petit restaurant Français et on mange une bonne bouillabaisse avec en dessert, un succulent Fraisier, le tout accompagné d'un Coteaux d'Aix en Provence. Le repas est délicieux et Bella me parle de ce qu'elle a fait pendant que j'étais absent.

**PDV BELLA**

Je suis si bien depuis ce matin, mon Edward est là, avec moi et enfin je peux respirer normalement. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que je lui avais manqué. Le repas était exceptionnel et tout se passait bien. Je ne veux pas le quitter de peur qu'il disparaisse encore une fois. On se promène dans les rues de Volterra et pour rentrer au centre, Edward avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules, je me sens bien.

_- Comment es-tu arrivé ici et où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps ?_

_- J'étais au Bangladesh, je m'occupais de jeunes enfants qui avaient plusieurs malformations à cause de la malnutrition mais c'est la __**révolution**__ là-bas donc j'ai décidé de changer de pays. J'ai trouvé une place ici mais je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, les autres ne savaient pas où tu te trouvais._

_- Je n'avais plus le courage de rester à Forks et puis j'avais besoin de m'éloigner car tout me faisait penser à toi là-bas. Puis j'ai cherché et je suis arrivée ici, il y a un mois. Personne ne sait que je me trouve ici, comme tu le sais mes parents ne se sont pas occupés de moi depuis la mort de Paul donc je ne leur ai rien dit._

_- J'ai eu si peur quand Rose m'a prévenu que tu avais disparu mais je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas, pas encore. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il fallait que je vienne ici._

_- Le destin nous a réunis._

_- Oui, je suis si content de t'avoir retrouvée. Maintenant je ne te quitterai plus, j'ai eu trop mal._

Je lui souris et ne parle plus le reste du chemin. Quand on arrive à ma chambre, je lui demande de rester avec moi et il accepte. On se déshabille, se couche et je sombre à peine la tête sur l'oreiller.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, une peur me parcoure. Et s'il était parti ? Mais en me retournant, je le trouve endormi derrière moi, je le regarde dormir jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne. Il doit aller travailler et moi déjeuner pour ensuite le rejoindre au centre pour mes soins.

**PDV EDWARD**

Ça fait un mois maintenant que je suis arrivé à Volterra et que j'ai retrouvé mon ange. Tout va super bien, elle va de mieux en mieux. Les premiers jours, elle avait encore des crises d'angoisse et cherchait après moi quand je n'étais pas près d'elle mais maintenant ça va mieux. Elle est très souriante et nous avons décidé d'emménager ensemble car sa chambre au centre n'est pas très pratique.

Moi j'ai un appartement loué par le centre puisque j'y travaille, il n'est pas grand mais pour nous deux c'est suffisant. Aujourd'hui mon ange est sortie se balader dans les rues et faire un peu de shopping, je vais aller la retrouver car il se fait tard.

**PDV BELLA**

Ça fait un mois qu'Edward est réapparu dans ma vie et je suis heureuse avec lui. Les autres ne savent toujours pas que je suis ici et que j'habite avec mon amour. J'étais sortie me promener aujourd'hui et j'avais fait quelques emplettes. La journée était passée à toute vitesse et nous avions regardé un film, enlacés dans le lit et je crois que je me suis endormie avant la fin.

Au petit matin, je me réveille et j'ai envie de mon homme. Je me presse contre les hanches d'Edward et ce qui le fait grogner. Il dégage les cheveux dans mon cou et se met à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Sa main revient sur mon ventre puis il passe sous mon débardeur et continue ses petits cercles. Sa main trouve le chemin de mes seins et il effleure légèrement mon mamelon qui se dresse immédiatement au contact. Il alterne entre malaxer mes seins, pincer et tirer sur les tétons ce qui accélère ma respiration, me faisant gémir et bouger mes hanches en un mouvement circulaire contre son aine.

Je suis consciente qu'Edward respire rapidement contre mon oreille et il presse son bassin contre mes fesses. À chaque poussée, je sens son membre palpitant mourir d'envie de briser les barrières de son confinement.

- _Mon Dieu, c'est si bon,_ _Edward_.

Edward grogne une fois de plus et je peux dire qu'il commence à perdre le contrôle parce que ses dents viennent taquiner mon cou. Sa main a maintenant glissé jusqu'à mon pantalon de pyjama. On avait l'impression qu'il demandait s'il pouvait continuer. Je n'en peux plus, penser au plaisir qui m' attend prend le dessus sur mon corps. Je le supplie dans un murmure.

_- S'il te plaît ?_

C'était tout ce dont Edward avait besoin. Il plonge à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement et passe son majeur entre mes plis. Je gémis à la fraîcheur de ses doigts. C'est une nouvelle sensation, très agréable, contre la chaleur de mon corps. Il glisse son doigt en moi et je gémis plus fort que nécessaire. Il se met à me pomper lentement. Je rejette ma tête en arrière sur son épaule et remarque que ma respiration était assez gênante. Mon corps s'impatiente et je commence à me frotter contre sa main. Il insère un second doigt en moi et accélère le rythme en recourbant ses doigts à l'intérieur, à chaque poussée. Je commence à perdre le contrôle et mes mains saisissent ses hanches pour sentir sa longueur plus près de moi. Un moment après, il amène son pouce sur mon cœur sensible et se met à tracer des petits cercles, lentement.

Mon corps tout entier tremble et soudain, plus rien d'autre n'existe que mon orgasme. Il relâche mon clitoris mais continue ses va-et-vient en moi tandis je roule des hanches. Edward retire sa main et porte ses doigts à ses lèvres pour les nettoyer en gémissant de contentement.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes et admire encore une fois son membre. Edward se met à gronder du plus profond de son corps, c'est un enchaînement de bruits permanents. Je me mets à genoux et fais courir mes mains sur ses cuisses, ne quittant pas son sexe des yeux. Je me lèche les lèvres en imaginant le goût qu'il a. J'entame ma descente vers son manche palpitant. Je peux voir les prémices de son sperme sur la pointe de son membre et je passe mon pouce dessus pour l'étaler. Au moment où je commence à le pomper, Edward bascule sa tête en arrière et grogne. Je lèche son bout pour le goûter, il siffle. Il est délicieux. Quelques coups de langue supplémentaires et je le prends dans ma bouche. Je gémis quand il y est entièrement.

Ses mains se positionnent à l'arrière de ma tête et je le laisse prendre le rythme qu'il veut. Ses mains se mettent à masser ma tête tout en gardant la cadence. Alors qu'il est toujours dans ma bouche, je lève les yeux vers lui et l'entends prononcer fortement mon prénom. Je gémis tout autour de lui et ses yeux roulent en arrière. Je ferme les yeux quand il commence à venir dans ma bouche et se déverse sur moi.

Deux ans plus tard

Je suis enfin heureuse et je me sens vraiment mieux, je crois que ma phobie a déserté pour de bon et ne reviendra plus. Voilà comment notre amour a triomphé sur la phobie. Nous nous sommes mariés après six mois de vie commune et après une lune de miel à Paris, j'annonçais ma grossesse, des jumeaux. Nous avons une vie remplie d'amour et sans peur de l'abandon. Nos amis sont venus nous rejoindre à Volterra et nous vivons tous heureux... pour le reste de notre vie.

_**Fin**_


End file.
